Weird day
by whitechocolate14
Summary: It started as a normal day but all possibilities of that changed with a Mily Cyris Song, a line to a shower, and Deadpool. It was my 3rd fanfic, so probably not that good compared to some of my recent work.


It was a normal day at the Xavier Institute. Rogue got up, threw her evil alarm clock against the wall and busted it, y'know like normal people. Woke Kitty up, then proceeded to go on her way to the bathroom to where she could take a shower because Kitty got the bedrooms bathroom first.

She was now tapping her foot impatiently when she heard music come on. And a femine voice singing-no, overpowering the singer.

_"I hopped off the plane at LAX  
>with a dream and my cardigan<br>welcome to the land of fame excess,  
>am I gonna fit in?<em>

_Jumped in the cab,  
>Here I am for the first time<br>Look to the right and I see the Hollywood sign  
>This is all so crazy<br>Everybody seems so famous"_  
><em><br>_Rogue just stood there in front of the door wondering whose voice that was. Wanda strood up to Rogue. "Good morning, skunk." "Hey," Rogue replied distantly. Wanda gave her a look. "What's wrong, Rogue?" Just as Rogue was about to reply, she was cut off by a temporary new guy. A rather...er, mentally unstable mutant.

The one-unless he gets cloned- and only Deadpool. "'What's wrong, Rogue?' Gee try sayin' that, like, ten times fast..." Then he looked at positively nothing but air but suppose he's looking straight at you. "Now thats just said." Rogue and Wanda looked at him oddly. "Whaht?" He looked at them and motioned to his hands to 'us', if you will.

"Them. The silly fanfic readers who are going to try saying that 10 times fast after this is all over." Deadpool said in the 'duh' tone. Rogue muttered an "Ooo..kay?" And Wanda just mouthed "Wow."

"_Sooooo..._Whatcha dooooin'?" Wade chirped. Rogue sighed. "Ah'm waitin' fo' American Idol in there ta finish." She pointed to the door and as if on cue:

_"My tummys turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick  
>Too much pressure and I'm nervous,<br>That's when the taxi man turned on the radio  
>and a Jay Z song was on<br>and the Jay Z song was on  
>and the Jay Z song was on<em>

_So I put my hands up  
>Theyre playing my song,<br>And the butterflys fly away  
>Noddin my head like yea<br>Movin my hips like yea  
>I got my hands up,<br>Theyre playin my song  
>I know im gonna be ok<br>Yea, It's a party in the USA  
>Yea, It's a party in the USA"<em>

"Ah." Was Wades reply. He started bobbing his head and sang softly to himself. He was in his own world. Then both Wanda and Rogue shudder. Thank God they didn't live in his world.

_"Get to the club in my taxi cab  
>Everybody's lookin at me now<br>Like whos that chick, thats rockin kicks?  
>She gotta be from out of town<em>

_So hard with my girls all around me  
>Its definitely not a Nashville party<br>Cause all I see are stilletos  
>I guess I never got the memo"<em>

"Wade?"

"Yo?"

"Whah are yah here?"

"What do you mean, Roguey-poo?" Wade asked the sheer look of innocence, on a mad man.

"Ah mean," Rogue said calmly...A little _too _calmly. "Why are yah in this lahne (line)? Don'tcha have a showah in yer room? An' did yah jus' call meh Roguey-poo?"

Wade chose to ignore that last comment for some unknown reason- What? I'm just the author don't give me that look. Even Joker ain't stupid enough to go in that mind to figure the mad man out. And laughed.

"Whaht?"

The merc with a mouth wiped a tear from his eye. "I'm not taking a shower!"

"Then whah are yah in this line? This is tha line fo' showah's 'fore school!"

DP rolled his eyes. "Duh! What you think I don't know that? Pshh! how stupid do you think I am?...Don't answer that."

"Then why are you here?" Wanda asked.

"Uh, duh! To have a private to make my chimichunga's! Then feed 'em to my squirell army..." Then he broke into a machanical laughter. They just chose to ignore him.

_"My tummys turnin and I'm feelin kinda home sick  
>Too much pressure and I'm nervous<br>That's when the D.J. dropped my favorite tune  
>and a Britney song was on<br>and the Britney song was on  
>and the Britney song was on<em>

_So I put my hands up  
>Theyre playing my song,<br>And the butterflys fly away  
>Noddin my head like yea<br>Movin my hips like yea  
>I got my hands up,<br>Theyre playin my song  
>I know im gonna be ok<br>Yea, It's a party in the USA  
>Yea, It's a party in the USA<em>

_Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight)  
>Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)<br>Something stops me everytime (everytime)  
>The DJ plays my song and I feel alright<em>

_So I put my hands up  
>Theyre playing my song,<br>And the butterflys fly away  
>Noddin my head like yea<br>Movin my hips like yea  
>I got my hands up,<br>Theyre playin my song  
>I know im gonna be ok<br>Yea, It's a party in the USA  
>Yea, It's a party in the USA"<em>

"Who is singin' thaht!" Rogue was getting angry. No one at the Xavier Institute sounded like that.

"Jubilee?"

"No, not even close."

"...Kitty?"

"No she's takin' a showah."

"ANGLE!" Then Wade laughed hystrically.

"Yah might beh raght, Wade."

"No, he bathes in the pool like a bird. I've seen him." Wanda informs them. Wade and Rogue look at her.

"No. He wasn't naked."

Wade nodded. "Yeah, she has a point. This is a K+ fic..."

Another nutts look thrown at him. "Okah back to our earlier conversation... Rahne?"

"Isn't she Scottish?" "Oh yeah, fo'got." "Jean?" "HAHAHAHAHA!" "Point taken."

_"So I put my hands up  
>Theyre playing my song,<br>And the butterflys fly away  
>Noddin my head like yea<br>Movin my hips like yea  
>I got my hands up,<br>Theyre playin my song  
>I know im gonna be ok<br>Yea, It's a party in the USA  
>Yea, It's a party in the USA"<em>

"Hey, what if it's Logan?" Wade joked with a finger pointed to the sky. They all laughed. Door clicked and what they saw made DP speachless, a very rare moment, Rogue stifle a giggle, and Wanda's mouth gape.

There with steam from the shower in the background, was none other than the ferrle man himself in his clothes and a towel around his shoulders and wet hair. He gave all them a wierd look.

"What?"

"Nothing," they all said in unison. He just thought it was better leave. "Kids these days," He grunted.

By the time they made sure he was gone they burst out in laughter. Wade still had his finger up and noticed something. "I must use this power to get all the free chimichunga's I can eat!" Wade yelled. They laughed even more.

Then gears worked in Rogues head. "Hey, ain't Logan Canadian lahke yah Wade?" "Yeah..." Then they all just stared at Wolveriene's path. Wade took this oppertunity to smile like the little maniac he is and sprint off to catch up to Logan.

"HEY WOLVIE WAIT UP!"

And so this was the begging of a normal starting day that ended very, very wierdly. With one more unanswered question. Why is Deadpool on the X-Men team in this fic? Well, I'll give ya the answer: 'Cuz I'm the friggin' author and can do whatever I want, there!


End file.
